MW1 rebirthed
by you or rather me
Summary: what would happen if there were 2 more characters in COD4. mild violence. updates now & then.
1. The New Guys

Prologue

"The New Guys"

Credenhill, U.K.

F.N.G. "Soap" MacTavish

British Special Air Service

Teammates:

Cpt. John Price

Lieutenant "Gaz"

F.N.G. H. Mordell

Sgt. Pedro Jerome

Pvt. Gary Griffin

Sgt. Wally Wallcroft

1st Sgt. "Mac"

Pvt. Omar Lootz

"alright, team" said Gaz. "today we're up against… wooden planks!"

"OHHHH NOOOOO! D:" came a thundering yell.

"Alright, Gary, what's the deal?" is the first thing I heard and identified as the voice of the mysterious H. Mordell

"Here, Soap, my G3. Don't harm her. As for you, Mordell, take your pick from the armoury. You will not survive training with an M1 Pistol. Also, it's Gaz. Don't call me Gary."

Mordell picked an AK-74u with a Tishna grenade launcher and drew a custom-made silver pistol from his pocket.

"I'd appreciate these things if it were pronounced "ay-kay-for-tee-seven-ess-yoo" but this'll have to do. *sigh*"

"good choice of gun brother. That thing won't come out till the next Modern Warfare game." Said Lootz.

"Lootz. We've told you once. We've told you a million times. NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL."

More sighs.

Then Gaz taught us basic weapon training.

LATER…

"Alright. Soap. Mordell. Watermelon. Knife."

45 MINUITES LATER…

"alright guys. *Belches* Jerome wants to see you two."

Jerome taught us C4, Grenades, Tishna, GP-25, M203, M302, and sent us to the obstacle course.

Mac told us to tell "Price" our very first missions will have Cpl. Morwell and Sgt. "Soap" on the team.

Captain Price taught us Close Quarters Battle in a mock-up of our first mission.

MISSION END:

Killed In Action: Jerome's wife's car by C4

Wounded In Action: F* New Guys "Soap" by Gaz and Mordell by exploding car

Missing In Action: Gaz's G36C by "Soap"

**A/N Please R&R (Read and Review)!**


	2. Team Invincible

"Team Invincible"

**A/N (author's note): Forgot To Say, everything is copyright of Infinity Ward except my O/C (Own Creation) **

0200 hours

The Bering Strait

Sgt. Potroystikya Kamarov

British S.A.S

Teammates:

Gaz

Soap

Pvt. Griffin

Sgt. Wallcroft

Cpl. Mordell

Cpt. Price

Pvt. Larrs 'A' 'Zur'

Richiardovon Larostov AKA Nikolai

The rain was almost piercing the blades of the chopper. Price threw his cigar out of the bird and rappelled down onto the ship.

It took a while, but we got an important manifest even though MiGs attacked us. Brave Mordell and Soap helped the others onto the ship.

MISSION END:

Killed In Action: Pvt. 'A' 'Zur' by explosion

Wounded In Action: Soap and Mordell by explosion

Missing In Action: The Ship in the Bering Strait

A sneak peak of what's Coming Up Next: the USMC takes the spotlight!

Starring Lieutenant Jason Vasquez


	3. a non-story-related break

Mordell turned on the TV.

"what's that show?" asked Soap.

"this? it's The Garfield Show. surprised it hasn't been in reruns for twenty-five years yet."

Jon was nailing a picture to the wall. he ends up driving the pointy end of a hammer into his knee.

meanwhile, Garfield was going through his seventh spoon ringing a bell.

"oh," he said. "this is the post-post-breakfast-pre-pre-lunch snack snack meal food bell."

so he rings his breakfast bell.

after he goes through his thirteenth spoon, he gives up.

"Jon, quit yelling profanities and bring my raisin-free lasagna flavored cereal!" he says.

**A/N: Stay tuned for more MW1R! also, R&R!**


	4. Charles doesn't ride the waves

the heli roared as we came to a stop.

Saudi Arabia

Lt. Jason Vasquez

US United States Marine Corps

Teammates:

Pvts H, V, & S Massey

Sgt Paul Jackson

1st Sgt V. Mordell

and many others

straght up Jackson almost killed one of the Masseys after being squashed by the roadblock

then H. Massey blew the door charge too early and was severly WIA

then S. Massey ran straight at the gun at the table and got KIA

as H. Massey recovered, Jackson swapped his M4A1 and M9 for an AK-74u and a W1200 and we left.

then Massey yelled, "RPG!" and Jackson died, firing his gun.

but, he got up and reloaded after.

a soldier drive-byed the squad, killing V. Massey

then we advanced.

into the tv station.

then it rained.

"Mordell, get over here!" I yelled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if his brother in the SAS's first initial was W." Massey muttered to himself.

we exited the station and Jackson had used up all his AK ammo and was on his last 5 slugs.

so when we got back he had a Druganov and an RPG-7.

Mission end

**A/N Sorry for the short chapters! stil,, R&R!**


	5. Fainted

**A/N- sorry for the long time between UD's! (updates) **

**"Fainted" **

**3:30 **

**Russia **

**Sgt. Soap MacTavish **

**Teammates: **

**Price **

**Gaz **

**H. Mordell **

we smashed through some guard posts with my M21.

when we got into a backyard, we saw a man with a AK47 Grenadier.

FOR MORDELL TO SEE KAMAROV AS HOSTILE, GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.

FOR MORDELL TO NOT SEE HIM AT ALL, SKIP THE NEXT CHAPTER AND GO TO "B".

**please R&R!**


	6. A

Mordell quickly fired-and very nearly- put one in Sgt. Porstya Kamarov's leg with the special silver pistol.

here is what I've gathered so far about it-

you reload by pushing the front forward and inserting the bullet, pulling the front back past the original position, where it snaps back

for multiple bullets without reloading, you do the process two to three times

when you have a silencer, you reload by pushing the part just under the muzzle forward, inserting the bullet and pushing back the part previously pushed forward

when you fire the silenced pistol, all you can hear is the trigger

**More tommorrow!**


	7. B

Kamarov came out of the bushes, and when he started speaking he, price, and gaz felt a bullet whistle past their heads coming from where Kamarov emerged.

**More MW1R tomorrow!**


End file.
